


guilty pleasure

by sousuke



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Light BDSM, M/M, Premature Ending, Public Sex, Rimming, Sexual Roleplay, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:09:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2006994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sousuke/pseuds/sousuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some porn stars pretend to be policemen, and some policemen pretend to be porn stars.<br/>Kise just wishes these handcuffs were only pretend, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	guilty pleasure

Kise yawned unattractively and made no effort to cover his mouth. He sat slumped in the driver’s seat of his car, his fingers hooked over the bottom of the steering wheel and his head tilted back to lean against the head rest. It had been a long day at the studio as it was, but when Kuroko asked him to shoot some hoops for old time’s sake, he couldn’t refuse those wide baby blues. His body was regretting it now, even after his long, leisurely shower.

Moaning weakly, the blonde opened the door and swiveled sideways to sit with his legs outside the car. His spirits lifted almost instantly as he saw the familiar silhouette of his boyfriend approaching him from where he’d parked his own car — he must have just gotten home from his late shift at the police station. “Haa, Aominecchi, I’m so tired,” Kise whined loudly, throwing his arms out like a child to his mother. “Carry me inside, please~?” Wiggling his fingers as Aomine came closer, he noticed that his gait was somewhat awkward compared to the idle way he usually walked.

“Kise Ryouta.” His voice was deep and solemn; Kise’s arms lost their strength in his surprise, and he slowly lowered them into his lap while he surveyed Aomine up and down with a quizzical expression.  
“Aomine Daiki?” He responded uncertainly. What was going on? Aomine finally got close enough for Kise to see the heated look in his eyes and sly grin sprawled across his handsome face. He reached down and curled his fingers around the collar of Kise’s shirt; Kise made a sharp noise of contempt as if he knew what was next.

Yanking him out of the car — abrupt and rough yet curiously careful, which was enough for Kise to assume that he was making sure not to hurt him, and so he didn’t panic — Aomine shoved his face close to the model’s and growled, “That’s Officer Aomine to you, son.”

A little voice in Kise’s head suddenly piped up to mention how much he enjoyed having Aomine’s mouth around his penis. It provided him with some friendly reminders about how it felt to be fingered, and some images from a memory he had of trying reverse cowgirl in front of a mirror. Lastly, it commented on how well Aomine’s uniform fitted him, and, boy, didn’t he just radiate authority? Kise couldn’t find it in his heart to lie to that little voice about how turned on he felt from the prospect of being thoroughly dominated by his personal policeman.

Aomine wasted little time in tugging Kise around to the front of the car and pinning him face-first to the bonnet. “You have no right to remain silent; anything you scream can and will be heard by our neighbours,” he purred. Kise noted that the car was still warm from the engine, his cheek pressed against the smooth surface and hands crossed behind his back — he could feel the heat through the fabric of his pants as his penis had just slightly perked up in the excitement. His heart pounded in his ears. Kise laughed sardonically to play along with the scenario.  
“I didn’t do it, whatever it is!” He hissed. The response he was given was pressed between his legs, and he realised now that Aomine had probably been walking strangely because he was already hard.

“I have the evidence that you did right here.”

As if the edited Miranda Rights and the jarring way he was being jostled around weren’t enough, Kise gasped in genuine surprise as Aomine locked his set of handcuffs around his pale wrists. It quickly delved into a sensual moan, his lips parted as if begging to be kissed. He wasn’t sure how Aomine was going to escort him to his “cell” — which he assumed would be their bedroom — without anybody seeing, but it was late and nobody was around, so he trusted that the other male had already thought this through. Naturally, Aomine had structured this fantasy accordingly, but Kise only realised too late that they were on completely different wavelengths.

“A-Aominecchi!” Kise squeaked. He was startled to feel his pants and underwear being pulled down in one fell swoop, the cool breeze that lazily swirled across the car park tickling his bare ass like it was keen to be involved as well. Aomine slapped his backside, forcing out a yelp and leaving behind a pink mark on his exposed cheeks.  
“What did I tell you,” he laughed bitterly. “Don’t make me do it again.” Kise bit back a moan as Aomine rubbed his hand over the flushed skin he’d just smacked, but he couldn’t hold it any longer once he felt a couple of wet fingers dip between the curve of his cheeks and circle around his occasionally spasming hole. He could only imagine how long Aomine'd been planning this for him to be carrying lube around in his pocket.

As Aomine pushed his middle finger inside him, Kise instinctively clenched around him and bit his lip, humming softly with appreciation. He prayed that nobody could see them here, but more importantly, he wanted to make as little noise as possible to avoid drawing people’s attention in case they did walk into the car park. Aomine seemed to be striving for the opposite, however; twisting his finger, curling it and rubbing him all over, he established a steady back and forth motion until he could insert a second, and then a third. Kise thought he might soon choke on his own breaths as he struggled to keep up with the adrenaline and desire pumping through him. He grinned unabashedly and wriggled against the hood of his car, his skin smooth with sweat and blushed a darling shade of pink.

“Kise Ryouta, you have been found guilty of being a filthy, filthy boy,” Aomine panted; it sounded like he was fighting to stay in-character as well, even if that character sounded an awful lot like he’d just stepped out of a bad porno. Kise didn’t mind. He liked bad pornos. The hand on his ass disappeared, but Kise didn’t try to straighten up — Aomine, whether roleplaying or not, would just huff and puff and force him back down anyway — but he jerked upwards slightly when he instead felt his cheeks being separated and something warm and moist gloss over his puckered entrance.

“Aah,” The blonde sighed, his body shuddering and leaning back into Aomine’s hands. Without the use of his own hands, Kise felt helplessly desperate, as if sweet ecstasy was being spoon fed to his hungry mouth but he was doomed only to taste it when somebody else so desired him to. Aomine appeared more than happy to oblige, however, using his free hand to glide his fist up and down Kise’s shaft, his thumb occasionally rubbing his head and pushing against the withdrawn foreskin. As the officer swept his flat tongue over tender flesh, Kise distantly noticed how slick he was becoming. Exactly how aroused was Aomine for him to be salivating so much, he wondered.

After Aomine stood up, Kise couldn’t hear him tugging down his zipper over the sound of his own panting and airy giggles of anticipation. “You are hereby sentenced —” Aomine said, leaning over his prisoner’s back to whisper in his ear; Kise listened intently for him to tell him he was to be punished by being fucked silly, as he always liked to call it. He could feel Aomine’s erection against his backside, leaking from the tip. “— to begging.” Kise’s breath caught in his throat. He opened his eyes wide and stared at the empty row of parking spaces that stretched out beside them.

“Aominecchi, don-“

A loud noise echoed around them; a drawn out groan slipped from Kise’s mouth as he reveled in the stinging sensation where his boyfriend had yet again smacked him. “Officer,” He breathed. Aomine pressed a kiss to his spine, caressing his milky skin with his lips to reward him for behaving as he was told. “Mm, pl-” Kise absently nuzzled the bonnet of the car, which was steadily becoming slippery with sweat and dribble, and rocked back into Aomine’s groin. “Ple~ase, I want it,” he whispered, grinning with half-lidded sunflower eyes.  
“Want w-what?” Even Aomine could hardly hold it together anymore.  
“… To be punished.”

Having been anxiously awaiting those words, Aomine didn’t spare a single moment to grip his cock with one hand and steady the tip between Kise’s perky cheeks. In combination with the precum that was smeared over the head of Aomine’s erection, the saliva and the sneaky pocketed lube made for little friction; Kise pulled against his restraints with a sharp intake of air as he was entered smoothly. “A-O-Officer,” he purred — truthfully, he was proud that he’d caught himself before he could mistakenly say the wrong name, but a part of him wish he hadn’t, and a part of him knew Aomine was too absorbed in the warmth of his body to react.

The couple settled into a steady rhythm fairly quickly — they were, after all, familiar with their preferred pace after all these years. Kise felt uncomfortable in his position now if only because his legs were gradually turning to jelly and he was struggling to keep himself from leaning back into Aomine too much. His own erection, dribbling with precum itself, bobbed against the car and begged to be touch, but with his hands bound behind him, his only means of chasing satisfaction was to once more ask for it. “Haa,” he gasped, “my …” Aomine, knowing Kise’s sexual habits almost backwards and forwards by now, didn’t need to be told what it was he wanted, and accepted his broken plea as a suitable form of begging.

One hand snaked around Kise’s waist and curled into a fist around the head of his penis, the other pressed to the car for support. Even when Aomine paused inside him to rest for a moment, Kise’s toes curled in pleasure as his hand continued to stroke his weeping cock. Soon, that stopped too, and Aomine pulled away entirely. Confused, Kise glanced over his shoulder as best he could, but he couldn’t see him. He felt hands on his, and after a few seconds, the clink of metal reached his ears and the handcuffs slipped off, falling to the ground with a clatter against the concrete. His arms were stiff at first, but Aomine helped him straighten up and turned his head to one side so that he could kiss him.

“Please don’t tell me you’re letting me off on bail,” Kise whined with a small chuckle at the end. Aomine grinned against his mouth and wrapped an arm around him, slipping his other hand under Kise’s thigh and lifting his leg. The blonde smiled as well. With one arm hooked around Aomine’s neck, he stood with one knee bent over the policeman’s elbow, propping his leg up to allow access to his ass. Pushing back into his lover, Aomine kissed him sloppily and returned to their previous pace with renewed fervor.

“Ryouta.” His voice was softer now — it sent chills up Kise’s spine to hear him say his name so intimately. They were more or less panting into each others mouths now, nudging at one another’s lips lazily and kissing whatever they could through the jerks of their bodies. Kise could tell they weren’t roleplaying anymore. He smiled kindly.  
“Daicchi,” he whispered in reply.

The pressure was mounting in his belly as his muscles tightened around Aomine’s dick, his body tensing and relaxing with rhythmic spasms. He felt like he was teetering on the brink of his orgasm, leaning over the edge and falling back again repeatedly. He was so close. He was so _close_.

**Author's Note:**

> OOPS. sometimes i get bored with writing sex scenes and never finish them. this was one of those times :v SORRY


End file.
